


Discoveries

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Noctis learns a few new things about his wife Lunafreya the first time he undresses her. Late entry for Lunoct Week 2019, day 3 prompt "Undressing one another"





	Discoveries

It seemed to Noctis that it was something of a crime that a few weeks into their marriage, with dozens of intimate encounters under their belts, he had yet to enjoy the simple pleasure of undressing his gorgeous wife, Lunafreya.

Of course he appreciated the efforts she put in to look like she belonged in his fantasies more than real life, and she hadn't worn the same piece of lingerie twice in these weeks. But he craved something more organic. It was disorienting to be in the middle of making out with her, hands beginning to edge under her clothes, just to have her pull back and excuse herself with promise heavy in her voice and expressions. He would let her go, and she would disappear for several minutes, leaving his ardor cooling, and then she would return, looking fantastic in lingerie that she didn't wear for long.

But he wanted to just undress her from her regular clothes. He wanted to unzip her dress and watch it fall to the floor, to see her in her ordinary underclothes. She didn't have to fancy herself up for him. But every time he tried to explain that to her, he found himself faltering. He was gaining confidence however, confidence not just in his skills to make her feel good, but that she very, very much wanted him to do so, with great frequency. So, if he made the stand against her disappearing to doll herself up, it wouldn't seem too aggressive. He worried often about things like that, not wanting her to feel forced by anything, in spite of her reassurances that she felt nothing but warmth, safety, and bliss in his arms.

Noctis stared up at luxurient bed canopy, his eyes unfocused as he mulled all of this over. He noted the faint sound, the shift in the flow of air as the door to the royal suite swung open and then shut. A few moments later, Luna stepped into the King's chambers, which they shared, as Luna had no desire to sleep alone in the Queen's chambers. It had been quite a few generations since there had been a loveless marriage amongst the Lucian royals, and Noctis was grateful that his hadn't broken that record. His chest still swelled with awed happiness whenever she stepped in the room. They were together again, they were married, and she loved him.

He sat up and smiled over at her, noting that among the shopping bags she carried, he was fair certain she had picked up a few new pieces of lingerie. "What all did you guys do?" he asked in amusement as she opened up the door to her closet and hung up the bags on a peg to sort out later. She leaned around the doorframe to smile at him, and the look she shot at her bags said he'd asked a silly question. He laughed, leaning back on one hand, the other resting on the leg he had crossed over a knee. "I mean, besides shopping. Or what kind of shopping. You have fun?"

She giggled and turned off the light to the large closet, leaving the door open to remind her she wasn't done yet, and she came over to sit beside him on the bed. "We had a wonderful time, Noctis. Iris brought me to some great shops I hadn't found yet, and we met up with Aranea while we were out, too, and she got us to go into some other stores we probably would never have stepped into on our own." There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she laughed, and Noctis felt his own face heat up as he guessed at the types of shops the older woman probably got them into.

"I'm glad, you've needed to get out for a few days."

"And what about you?" she pouted, raising a brow at him. It was true, he'd been stuck indoors for a few days. He hadn't even gone as far outside as the inner court gardens, which were connected to their rooms.

Thinking that, he stood up and held his hand out to her with a smile. "Maybe my beautiful healer wife can beg me a morning off to regain my humanity?"

She snorted at his phrasing, but she had a tender smile on her lips and concern in her eyes as she rested her hand delicately in his. She rose to her feet and he led her to the door out to their private corner of garden and onto the moonlit cobble square in the center of the small retreat. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her to his chest, where she rested her cheek comfortably to his shoulder. After a moment of relaxation, after their breathing seemed to sync to the same calm rhythm, Luna began to sway. Noct responded by setting a hand on her lower back. She slipped her fingers into his other hand, and they rocked together in the spotlight created by the full moon's light in a simple, silent dance.

Luna turned her face up to regard him and found him watching her with his blue eyes shining with warmth. She found him often looking at her in that way, and it made her whole body flush with wonder and happiness. The hand at her back pressed just a bit more firmly to her and she leaned up for the kiss he was silently requesting. Their lips met and their dance halted as they held one another close, each of them burying deep their fears that they may be ripped apart again, that fear shown only in the desperate way they clung one another.

Noct's hands drifted further down her back, and she smiled against his lips as he pulled her tight against him, letting her feel his burgeoning arousal against her hip. Her hands rubbed down his chest and she moaned happily against his lips, able to feel a reaction to her sound from between his legs. She grinned, proud of the reactions she could get from him. His hands began to bunch up the fabric of her dress and she felt herself clench deep within her abdomen with eager excitement. Letting out a shaky breath, she whispered, "Let's go inside. I've something I wish to wear for you."

He didn't let her go when she began to pull back, and she raised a brow curiously. His lips didn't answer with words but with actions, pressing wet kisses along her smooth throat. She sighed happily and threaded fingers through his hair, laughing quietly as she tugged, "Come, Noctis."

"Not yet," he mumbled, and she wasn't sure if he meant they weren't to move inside yet, or if he thought she was ordering him to an early climax. She blushed faintly as she remembered making that request of him the other night, but it hadn't been 'early,' and there had been no mistaking what she had wanted of him. His hands pulled her skirts up higher, and she panicked for a brief moment at being outdoors, until she remembered this section of garden had no other ways in, and was very carefully constructed so that it couldn't be spied upon. At most, someone could hear, and so she bit her lip once she came to that realization.

"Noctis," she whispered, his hands almost up to her hips, her body still just barely covered by the bunched up skirts, slinky fabric trying to melt out of his grasp. "I want you, so let's go in..."

"Let me undress you."

She was surprised by his whispered reply, and she blushed, looking around anxiously, even though she had already reassured herself that no one would see her there. "Here?"

"We can go in, but, don't disappear on me. Let me undress you." He felt his nerves rising as he repeated himself, but his hands kept inching her skirts ever higher. She shivered under him and nodded, and he smiled at her, letting out a relieved breath. He ducked his head to kiss her, and he let her skirts begin to drape again, the heavy fabric curtained awkwardly over his arms as he refused to release her hips just yet. Stroking her skin, his brow knitted in confusion, but he let her dress fall the rest of the way so they could go back into their room.

Doors closed and privacy assured, Noctis pulled Luna to him, tucking her back against his chest, leaning against the wall. His hands slid along her front, fabric rippling smoothly under his fingers. His lips teased along her neck and she let out a soft sigh, tilting her head for his ease. "Don't get me wrong," he mumbled, his hands working their way back up, taking a moment to grope her chest, squeezing playfully and making her laugh. "I love the way you look in your lingerie. It's the interruption, that I don't want." His hands worked at her hair, letting down the long locks that were twisted and pinned up. He left her braids alone, but combed his fingers through the rest, making sure he pulled free all of the bobby pins.

"Mm, I don't like that part either," she admitted, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through her hair. His lips found her neck again and she smiled, reaching back to ruffle his own messy black hair. "But I don't want you disappointed by what I normally wear under my dresses."

"Luna, I wouldn't be disappointed if you wore a burlap sack. You can only make an already sky-high opinion go even higher." His tone sounded almost like he was berating her, and they each blushed at his forceful compliments. "I just mean, the lingerie really isn't needed every time. You're beautiful, Luna, and I want you just as you are. Save the dress up for special moments?"

She nodded and leaned back against him, one arm sliding around her waist. He set her hair clips down on a table in reach, and then she had both of his arms around her again and his lips at her shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt his hair cool on her skin, shivering as it tickled her neck. His hands slid down her body again, and he pulled up the heavy skirts of her dress again, a hand sliding all over her thigh. She blushed as he rubbed his hand between her legs, where she was very much bare, and he whispered, "I knew it. You aren't wearing underwear."

"I never do," she admitted, "Except those few pieces meant for you to take right off."

He chuckled at that and shook his head with a grin. "I thought you said I might be disappointed?"

"Well, nothing gets left to the imagination?"

"Yeah, but, easy access. Any time. Dresses and no underwear? Luna, that's hot."

She laughed but her cheeks flushed, as she had never really considered it that way before. It was just a matter of preference to her, as she found it much easier than needing to make sure no lines showed through her dresses. He let her skirts fall again, and his hands went right to the zipper that ran from under her arm to her hip. Then his fingers skimmed along graceful shoulders, slipping under fabric and easing it forward. Her chest was slowly exposed, and then the dress was dropped to the floor. His hands came up to her breasts again, and he stopped his sweet kisses to crane his head over her shoulder and look down her front to see what had felt so odd under his hands. "Nipple petals?"

"I don't like lines showing through my clothes," she finally explained, looking down at herself with a blush. "So I tape my breasts into place instead of wearing bras."

"So... You only wear bras, for me to take off, too?"

"Yes...," she admitted. He laughed and she buried her face in her hands, which made him laugh even more.

"And you honestly thought this would disappoint me? I figured you meant you were wearing some ugly color full cup bra and granny panties when you said that." He was still chuckling as he spun her around in his hold and kissed her. He ran his hands over her breasts, laughing against her lips as she playfully arched back, pretending to try to get away.

"W-Well," she mumbled, and she pushed him away with a laugh and a hand on his cheek, so she could get the space to speak and explain. "This part is a little annoying, actually. Gotta soak the tape first to take it off." He raised a brow and was about to comment on the inconvenience of that particular bit, but she shook her head and smiled. "Holding a hot wet cloth to it is enough, but it does still involve walking away."

"Then it can stay until we're done." He said it as a statement, but there was question in his eyes, and the hand on her hip was only urging her to return to press against him, rather than tugging her. She nodded to him and he smiled, and then he pulled her close. She was tucked against him, her bare skin becoming chill, and she shivered at the feel of his suited body along hers. He started to move them towards the bed, and her fingers took to working on his dress shirt. He laid her down on the oversized mattress and held himself up over her as she continued to work on his shirt. His tie was next as his shirt hung open, and she shivered again when cold buttons brushed along her stomach. She smiled at him as he sat back on his heels to drop the clothes over the edge of the bed, and his hands went to his belt.

Her hands batted at his and took over, and she smiled up at him, "I should get to undress you as well." He laughed quietly and nodded his head, letting her work open his belt and then his pants. She pushed his shoulder and made him flop onto his back before he could pull down his pants, and she rolled on top of him with a grin. He mirrored her expression, laying under her, moving just enough to help her as she worked off his clothing. She straddled him, sitting back on his thighs, fingernails tracing thin white lines down his chest, the marks disappearing quickly. He stroked her hips, hands eagerly squeezing curves and powerful thighs.

He looked her over, raising a hand to cup a breast held perfectly in place with the flesh toned tape. He studied it curiously and she gave him the time, massaging his chest while he rubbed his thumb over the tape and where gauze protected her taped down nipple. "You said hot towels work to remove it?" She nodded, and he absently did as well, clearly thinking something. Then he met her gaze and grinned. "We'll just get a towel steamer for our room, then." She blushed. Then she smiled, a sultry wickedness slipping into the expression, and she leaned over him for a passionate kiss.

His hands smoothed down her back, and she was struck once again by how large they felt on her slender form. She loved how powerful he felt when he held her close, his strength hidden by a slim build. She lay over him, gasping against his lips, feeling his breath, feeling his heart thudding against her chest, wondering if he felt hers as well. He urged her to move over him, her heat dragging along his length, teasing both of them. She moaned and he bit at her lip, and then his fingers threaded through her loose hair. He gave a faint tug, and she looked at him curiously. "Come up here. Sit on my face."

She flushed, he always got more forward as things heated up so far. But then, she did as well, and he became as flustered as she was now. She nodded at him, eagerness shining in her eyes, and she sat up before moving. Gripping the headboard, she started to lower herself, but he seized her hips and pulled her down to meet his lips. She moaned softly as his tongue ran along her. He struggled with patience, lips pressing to her, wrapping around her, sucking in earnest, rubbing his face against her. It didn't take too long for her passions to match his indulgence, and she couldn't quite help herself but to rock against his face. He didn't seem to mind, if anything he preferred it, as she felt his powerful groan vibrating against her.

Resting forehead to cold wood, she let a hand release the headboard to reach down between her legs and tangle in a mess of thick black hair. Her nails teased his scalp and he took to his work with a greater eagerness. She moved more and more against him, spurred on by the encouragements of his voice and hands, and finally she cried out in sweet release. Noct seemed to hesitate a moment, she could feel the tension of action not taken in his shoulders under her thighs. Then he moved, lifting her just enough to slip out from under her. He pulled her back against his chest and reached a hand between her legs. His arousal pressed against her, and his hand held him steady as he pressed within her.

They moaned as he slid deep within, falling forward onto pillows, with her body melding down into the plush mattress. She groaned and turned her head, trying to peek behind her, but her hair was a fluffy disaster across her face. He chuckled, the sound deep and throaty with the passions of the moment. He propped himself up over her, pulling her hair away as she blew futile breaths at it. He kissed her cheek as he smoothed her hair down, and she smiled, yanking a pillow into position under her head, arms folded under it. Soft grunts sounded in the room as he thrust within her, and she clawed at the pillow that she hugged close. His touch ran along her sides, slipping under her legs, tickling her stomach, massaging breasts. She moaned, the sound muffled into the pillow, and she heard a self-satisfied laugh from above. She would've been annoyed, if he hadn't just found that sweet spot deep within, the one that had her body quivering and hastening towards bliss. Instead of irritation, she was a mewling puddle under him, trying both to wriggle, to release the tension he suddenly wound up tight within her gut, while not wanting to move, lest she ruin it.

He felt her squeeze tight around him, grinned at the gutteral moan she let out into the pillow. He didn't stop, but he did let that perfect angle drop away, taking a hand away from a hip. He bunched up her hair and tossed it up onto the pillow, away from her back, so that he could lean over and kiss freckled skin. She still whimpered beneath him, but she gave no indication that she wanted a break, and so he was unrelenting, still seeking out his own release. He kissed up to her ear and let his breath wash hot over her sensitive skin. She shivered at his moaning voice, the needy way he declared his love for her, and his lips teasing at her skin. A shock of pleasure ran through her unexpectedly as her name was spoken with so much passion directly against her ear. His name on her lips, she shifted, trying to turn, and pled, "Let me see you."

Pulling back, he rolled her over, taking her hips swiftly and settling himself between her legs, within her once more. They moaned together and her hands rubbed along his chest, her darkened gaze looking them over with rapture. Arms wrapping around his shoulders, she pulled him down, lips tasting lips, moans and gasps lost between them. He reached down, folding her legs up to pin knees to his shoulders, and his hands slid under her hips. He thrust within her needily and she encouraged him with hot whispers and gentle scratches along his back. Moments later, his face pressed deep in the crook of her neck, his bucking hips came to a jerking halt as he moaned and shivered with release. A heavy sigh and his body resting down on her signaled his utter satisfaction, and Luna smiled warmly, freeing her legs to wrap them around his waist, holding him tenderly against her. She teased fingers through his hair and stared up at the canopy, a dazed and sated smile on her lips.

"The towel steamer is a great idea," she mumbled some dozen slowed breaths later. "They'll just think we're pampering ourselves anyway."

"I just missed your nipples." His voice was muffled by the pillow his face was firmly pressed into beside her head.

She snorted in laughter, hugging him. They relaxed in silence for a few more heartbeats, and then she spoke up. "To be honest, I did too."


End file.
